Ten reasons not to anger Molly Prewett
by Ralinde
Summary: Even though they fight once in a while, they still love each other. Written for the Hogwarts Games, cycling: BMX - less than 2000 words on a character from the Marauder Era


_A/N: Gah, I don't really like how this has turned out. I'm posting it anyway, because I don't want the let anyone down, but I've just returned from cub-scout camp yesterday and had to work till 10 p.m. today so I only had a couple of hours to write it. I will be fine-tuning it in the near future though._

* * *

_One: She would stare him down._

"No. No way. Absolutely not."

Molly glared at her boyfriend, who shuffled uneasy with his feet.

"But Mollywobbles…" he protested weakly.

"Do not call me Mollywobbles," she said in a cold voice.

_Two: Her voice could freeze hell when she was angry._

Unwillingly, he shivered. He didn't know how she did that, but she could go from completely sweet and warm to ice queen in a matter of seconds.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she continued.

It wasn't true, they both knew it. Whenever they were cuddling, he called her that and she'd always laugh. True, she didn't really like the nickname at first, but she had grown fond of it over the years. He didn't protest though. There was a time and a place for everything, and this was neither the time nor the place.

_Three: Arguments with her could go on for hours._

They had been fighting for what seemed like forever and he was getting tired of it. He loved her, he really did, but why couldn't she just see that it was his duty?

"Can't we just give it a rest?" he asked.

"We most certainly can't give it a rest," she retorted sharply. "If you're planning on going to get yourself killed…"

"Who says I'll get killed? Fabian and Gideon are in the Order too and they are doing fine."

He knew the minute he said it that he shouldn't have.

_Four: She had two overprotective brothers._

"Don't you dare bring up my brothers in this! They would kill you if you ever tried to hurt me."

"I know they would. And I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to make you see reason."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Arthur Weasley, you're a arse!" she exclaimed. "So your idea of reason means a lifetime of worry for me? No thanks. Not going to happen." She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head violently.

_Five: She reminded him of his mother whenever she was mad. _

He made sure never to mention this to his girlfriend though, since she wasn't on the best of terms with his mother. But just her pose and the way she looked at him brought back memories from his childhood. Whenever he had done something wrong his mother would scorn him the same way Molly did now. Perhaps that was the reason why, at the moment, he felt like a schoolboy being reprimanded.

_Six: It was as if she could read his mind._

"You know, I would almost say you're trying to run away from something," she spoke, again giving him the glare. His stomach turned. He wasn't, really, even if it was the most frightful thing he'd ever do. Just days ago he found himself wondering if he could do it, if he would be strong enough, if he'd got what it took. He was terrified that he wouldn't.

Molly waved her wand in frustration. Red sparks flew from it and Arthur unwillingly flinched.

_Seven: She was a very powerful witch_.

He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. He had seen her spellwork and knew that should it ever come to duelling, he would loose. Not that he was a bad duellist, far from it, but he lacked the ferocity Molly could put behind her spells.

Which was also why he secretly thought she would be better suited for the job than he was, but he didn't voice this because he couldn't stand losing her.

_Eight: He loved her deeply. _

And in the end, that was all that really mattered, right? Even if they had a lot of arguments, they couldn't live without each other. Which was why he knew everything would all right in the end.

"Molly dear, put your wand down," he said. "We really shouldn't be having this argument."

"You're absolutely right. We really shouldn't. So if you would just listen to me…"

"Don't start all over again!" she yelled.

Apparently it wasn't over yet.

"Mind your blood pressure darling."

_Nine: She was carrying his child. _

"I don't care about the bloody blood pressure!"

Ah, now that must be the hormones talking, Arthur thought to himself. Once again, a thought he didn't voice out loud. They had found out Molly was pregnant only a couple of days ago and they were both still digesting the news. They both had great plans for the future and a child wasn't something they had incorporated in their plans for a least a couple of years.

_Ten: He couldn't propose to her if she was mad. _

It also gave what he was about to do a bit of a bitter lining, like he'd only do it because of the pregnancy thing. Truth was, he had been planning to do it for weeks now and had finally picked up enough courage to ask her, when she had told him she was pregnant. He had the ring all ready, but after that announcement, he didn't dare propose straight away. So he had waited until the shock had calmed down a bit, but it had only intensified. Becoming a parent involved so much decision taking… He knew however, that he couldn't put it off much longer. He wanted to share the rest of his life with her, and he wanted to raise this baby with her, so there really was only one thing to do. He carefully, slowly, got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he'd had in his pocket for over a week now.

"You're a moron, Arthur Weasley," she said shaking her head but softening her tone.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

"Of course it is, you idiot."


End file.
